Lolicoln
by ValeTheCrossboy
Summary: Tonight is a very special and sexy night for Lincoln and his lovely daughter Loli. Lemon Oneshot. Cover image made by me.


**A lewd I made on Discord involving Lincoln and my Lolacoln OC daughter Loli Loud. Here is a summary of who she is. Remember that kid in . She is a teenager, age 14, but acts like a child and can only say one word, Daddy. Her primary focus is Lincoln and his lovely Daddy Log.**

**Basically made her as a parody of the very major Daddy-Daughter stuff in the SK fandom. **

**To find out what she looks like go into the abomination booru and type in "Loli_Loud" and you'll even see some images drawn by yours truly.**

**Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Loli looked back puzzled at Lincoln as he laid her body over the bed on her chest.

Lincoln had to restrain himself from going into right then and there.

Everything about him drove him to pure manic lust. Her cute bubble butt, her platinum blond pigtails, the small pink panties with DADDY in white text.

God, he'd plunder her like a beast if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't lose complete control. Last time, he ended up breaking the bed frame and Loli walked funny for days.

No, he had to make this last and not just use and abuse. He had to cherish this.

Letting out a sigh to calm himself, Lincoln placed a hand on one of her cheeks and began rubbing it. Loli moaned in response. The girl started to wiggle and squirm lightly.

"D-daddy..."

Lincoln's erection pulsed underneath his boxers, straining the fabric and even giving a slight noticeable bulge. Lincoln used both hands now. Rubbing, groping, squeezing, and kneading her round yet jiggly butt.

The girl's body shook and shivered even further. Her face was buried on the pillow as her hands underneath her oversized sleeves clenched.

Muffled moans continued underneath the pillow. Lincoln smirked in pleasure at how much control he already had over his daughter.

He waited long enough. Now it was time to as Luna loved to say

"Turn it up to 11."

Lincoln grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them down.

Loli snapped her head up in shock and looked back at lincoln with anticipation as he pulled down his boxers.

His Log had snapped to life. The massive member throbbed. Loli's eyes widened and her mouth curved with glee as she was fixated on her Daddy's Log.

Her pussy was already soaked after Daddy had touched and massaged her bum.

"Daddy..." She purred happily yet teasing it.

This was the final straw.

Without a moment's hesitation or warning, he grabbed Loli's hips and pulled her ass up. The girl squeaked in shock at how sudden it was.

She gasped and screamed even louder as Lincoln finally rammed her from behind. Loli gasped and sputtered as Lincoln stayed inside her for a few seconds, savoring how tight her cunt was.

"D-d-daddy.."

And with that, Lincoln pounded into her rigorously. His hands had an iron grip, keeping the girl in place as he furiously pulled in and out of his baby girl.

Loli was in hysterics of moans, gasps, and stutters. Drool leaked from her mouth as her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head.

It was paradise for both flesh and blood as the father practically roared in pleasure as her walls tightened around his iron log. Loli screamed in ecstasy as his Log continued to fill her insides.

Lincoln decided to switchings up as he wrapped his arms around he stomach and chest and pulled her up. His right hand groping her breasts under her sweater as his other hand rubbed her clit.

Tears of pleasure started to pour down Loli's eyes as her body shook, overwhelmed with so much stimulation from multiple places.

His strong heads taking control of her tits.

His fingers working her clitoris.

His massive mountain of a body enveloping her own tiny body. Holding her. Shielding her. Fucking her.

They're sweaty bodies becoming one. Flesh and blood.

Nothing on this planet could match the Nirvanna she'd get everyday from this reality with her Daddy. It transcended something physical and into something almost cosmic. She could only hope in heaven they would have the same connection they experienced daily on earth.

Because she never wants this to end.

Lincoln could feel it now. His loins beginning to build to their finale. His climax was soon to come. With how soaked Loli was on the inside, hers was coming as well. Time to end it with a bang.

Lincoln started to slow his thrusts but replaced speed with power, giving heavy, strong thrusts into the girl. Lincoln clenched his teeth as he could feel his balls were about to burst.

With one final thrust into her cunny, he exploded his cum inside of her waves and waves of it. Loli's insides also exploded into a flood as her very own juices soaked Lincoln's member.

"DADDYYYYY!" Loli screamed in climax.

The two released their load until they groins were soaked with juices, sweat, and semen. Lincoln eased himself down yet still remained inside of her. The man collapsed on the bed, still holding Loli, and landed on his back.

The impact cause Loli to moan as his dick was still inside of her. The two laid there, Loli on top of Lincoln, breathing heavily as their mess continued to drip out from each of them.

Loli's eyes fluttered as she could feel exhaustion wash over her. Linc felt just as drained. But the elder Loud still had one more surprise up his sleeve.

He planted kisses on Loli's forehead, lips, and cheeks as she continued to drift out of consciousness. She moaned one more word affectionately before slipping into darkness.

"Daddy."

Lincoln watched her as she rested on his bare chest. The final thought in his head before everything went to black.

And I'll always be your daddy now...and forever.


End file.
